


Anxiety

by ShotJot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotJot/pseuds/ShotJot
Summary: You just had an anxiety attack and your boyfriend Shiro is here to help.





	Anxiety

Today has been a relaxed day for you so far.You had done your rounds with no problems and where now cleaning when you felt the anxiety attack start creeping in.You hoped this wouldn't be a really bad one.You took things more slowly but as it increased you decide to just ignore it and hope it goes away even though you know it wont.As you carry on you feel it slowly get worse but you somehow don't really pay it any mind and still carry on.You only really pay attention to it when you feel the pressure on your chest and you become lightheaded.So you decided to take a break.

You traveled down the hallway toward your shared bedroom with Shiro. You silently hopped Shiro would be there but at the same hopping that he wasn’t there.You walked in finding no one there and jumped onto the bed.You lazily tried to wrap the messed up blanket around you.You only succeed at frustrating and making yourself very uncomfortable.You promptly separated yourself from the blanket and got under it properly.You sighed and took off the uncomfortable accessories that you wore that day.You snuggled back into place,you could still feel the pressure your chest was under.You felt drained and restless at the same time.You grabbed the closest pillow and cuddled into it.You grabbed at the other pillows around you and placed them on to the blanket you were under.The pressure felt amazing like a hug that you could control.As you laid there you wished you had a weighted blanket.Soon after that though came along you let your mind go blank.You enjoyed the quietness you don’t normally have around the castle.

After what felt like a few minutes, but it really was like a few hours,you heard a knock at the door.You got up and dragged the blanket with you to the door.You opened the door only to find Pidge standing there.”Hey, dinner is ready ,so don’t be any later than you already are.”Pidge gently explained to you.You replied with a soft ok as she left.You were thankful that most of them got much softer when you had your anxiety attacks.So you decided a little dinner wouldn't hurt.

You trade the thick blanket you slept with for a smaller ,but much softer one.You made your way to the canteen area.You walked in looking not making eye contact with anyone and barely catching a side comment from Lance.But you did hear him get elbowed by Shiro that made you crack a smile as you took your seat.You picked up your spoon as everyone went back to what they were doing.You poked around your space goo and took a bite every once in awhile.You felt a headache coming on from all the noise.You kept adjusting your blanket as it fell after the third adjustment you just gave up.You sat there wondering when it would be acceptable to return to your room. Shiro's hand wandered to you knee and gave it a little squeeze. You looked at him fast enough to give you whiplash.You cringed as your hand dropped your spoon to hold your head.That’s when Shiro decides that you need to go and relax.He excuses both of you and plucks you out of your chair with the blanket.He carries you back to your guy’s bedroom.You whined for a bit that you could walk on your own.You felt his arms tighten around you and this obviously means he is not going to put you down.You sigh and snuggle you head into where his pec meets his bicep.  
You can tell when you finally arrived by the sound of the door opening.You are quickly placed on the soft bed.You sigh and stretch out.You turn and watch Shiro as he changes into more comfortable clothes that his uniform.You laid there knowing you should get up and change but not wanting to miss this.When Shiro is finished he nudges you to get up and change.You reluctantly change and once your done you toss yourself onto the bed. Shiro's soft chuckle radiates through the room.He walks to the other side and lays down next to you.He moves toward the middle of the bed.You almost instantly meet him at the middle.He wraps his arms around your form.Your face ends up near his pec once again, not that your complaining.You wrap one of your arms around his waist.He makes a low hum in his chest which you feel throughout your whole body.You smile as you finally look at his face.He looks so relaxed right now.His eyes are holding all the emotion you can tell he is dying to let out.His mouth is slightly curled at the edges.You raise you hand and rub your thumb against his cheekbone.He hums once again and leans into your touch.His eyes flutter closed soon after.You smile as you feel one of his arms loosen and his hand come up to caress your face.You lean into his touch and turn to face his palm.You gently leave a kiss in the middle of his palm.You could feel his eyes back on you before you even start turn your head.He stares at you with so much love it’s almost overwhelming.He leans down and places a soft but breathtaking kiss to your lips.He pulls away and brings a blanket over the two of you.You start to rub circles on his lower back.You can feel him basically melt under you.He steals one more kiss before you both decide to head to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this my first fanfic. Hope it's good.Oh and thanks for reading.


End file.
